El Secreto Potter
by Noemi Potter
Summary: Una hermana para Harry, quien sera?
1. Chapter 1

**El secreto Potter**

N/A: según mis cálculos Harry Potter tenía 3 meses cuando sus padres murieron, de Julio a Octubre.

**Capitulo 1**

Era una mañana de Septiembre, Hermione estaba sentada en su cama intentando comprender lo que sus padres le acababan de contar por carta, era adoptada. Según lo que le habían contado a sus padres sus padres biológicos murieron cuando tenia 3 meses y al no saber que hacer con ella la llevaron a un orfanato, allí vivió durante 15 días hasta que los Granger la adoptaron, lo único que se sabe es que su nombre era Hermione, por una toquilla que llevaba puesta.

Hermione estaba desolada, no sabía que hacer ni pensar, incluso no sabia cuando era su cumpleaños, ya que sus padres se podría decir que lo pusieron "a ojo", más o menos cuando ellos creían que había nacido. Se puso a llorar, no podía ser, como encontraría a su familia biológica, como.

Miro el reloj, eran las 8'30 tenia que bajar a desayunar, se limpio las lagrimas y metió la carta de sus padres en la mochila y bajo.

Al bajar se encontró con Harry y Ron y estos le preguntaron:

-Que te pasa Hermione- con voz preocupada.

Hermione solo se puso a llorar de nuevo y le paso a Harry la carta.

Este al leerla se quedo blanco como el papel y a la vez le paso la carta a Ron.

Después de leerla como si por arte de magia hubiera sido llegaron las cartas por medio de una lechuza con un libro rojo con letras doradas que decían "Los Potter".

Lo mas increíble fue que al leer las cartas, una era para Harry y la otra para Hermione.

La de Harry era así:

_Querido hijo:_

_Se que te parecerá raro que te escribamos esta carta pero es nuestra única forma de contactar contigo después de muertos. Te escribimos para contarte algo que yo creo que ya es hora que deberías saber, en nuestra opinión a tus 15 años es una buena edad para que comprendas todo lo que te tenemos que contar._

_La primera es tu procedencia, como podrás leer luego en el libro que te mandamos a la vez, tu nombre completo es Harry James Potter Evans, y eres descendiente directo de Grodic James Gryffindor, y de Helga Hermione Hufflepuff. Estoy seguro de que pensaras que te estamos haciendo una broma pero no, todo es verdad. Tanto tu como tu hermana Hermione son sus descendientes, auque no sabemos si son los heredaron o no. Se que esto te parecerá increíble, sobre todo que tengas una hermana, pero es verdad. Tienes una hermana gemela, se llama Hermione Katherin Potter Evans, no se que pasaría con ella cuando morimos, a lo mismo que contigo. Te lo contamos todo tan explicito por si acaso no sabias si tenias una hermana. Voldemort no sabia de tu hermana, así que no sabemos que apariencia tendrá, ya que al nacer le hicimos un hechizo para que si el día que nosotros muriéramos cambiara totalmente de apariencia para no ser reconocida y que no la pudieran hacer nada. Contigo no lo pudimos hacer, ya que un periodista te consiguió sacar una foto de bebe y así fue como Voldemort se entero de tu nacimiento. Me gustaría que algún día conocieras a tu hermana y ella quiere le dijera el contra-hechizo que le hicimos para el cambio de apariencia: _Vitas novas hábeas novas cambur apariencius. (N/A: lo siento si queda mal pero es que no tengo ni idea de latín)

_Para que no te quedes con ninguna duda te digo que tus padrinos son mi hermana Petunia Estefanía Evans Anderson y e mejor amigo te tu padre Sirius Andrew Black Dinesen. Espero que te hayas criado con alguno de ellos, ya que eran de las mejores personas que conocí. Te pido que te leas si es posible junto a tu hermana el libro "_Los Potter_", allí encontraras toda la genealogía de los Potter y el porque de tener el apellido Potter en vez de Gryffindor o Hufflepuff._

_Por favor perdónanos por no estar contigo durante casi toda tu vida._

_Te quiere_

_Tus padres_

_James Grodic Potter Weasley y Lilian Anne Evans Anderson._

P.D: Las cartas estaban escritas desde el día 1 de septiembre de 1988, programadas para ser enviadas en cuanto tu hermana supiera parte de su origen a los 15 años.

Después de leer la carta Harry se quedo anonadado, pero mientras Hermione estaban leyendo la suya.

Querida hija:

_No se que te ocurriría en este día desde el día que nosotros morimos. No se como serás pero quiero que sepas que espero que hallas vivido feliz durante tantos años. Al igual que a tu hermano os escribimos para contaros algo sobre vuestra procedencia. Si estas junto a tu hermano sabrás que a la vez de esta carta ha llegado un libro y sino espero que lo busques. En este libro cuenta que vuestra procedencia viene desde los fundadores de Hogwarts, mas exactamente desde Grodic James Gryffindor y Helga Hermione Hufflepuff. Tu nombre es Hermione Katherin Potter Evans, y tienes un hermano que se llama Harry James Potter Evans. Ambos nacisteis el 31 de Julio de 1988 en el hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y dolencias Mágicas. No se porque te cuento donde y cuando naciste, pero algo me dice que lo tengo que hacer. Como no se que paso contigo después de morir nosotros te digo lo mismo que a tu hermano. Cuando naciste te hicimos un hechizo para que si algo nos pasara tu aspecto físico cambiara de tal manera que no te reconocieran. El contra-hechizo lo tiene tu hermano, ya que solo el lo podrá hacer, claro que con tu consentimiento. Igual que a tu hermano tu también tienes un padrino y una madrina, aunque en tu caso en vez de mi hermana Petunia y Sirius son otro de los amigos de tu padre Remus Joseph Lupin Robertson y mi mejor amiga Arabella Jane Figg Scout._

_Para que encuentres a tu hermano te digo como es, tiene el pelo negro azabache y desordenado, iguales a los de tu padre y unos ojos verdes esmeralda iguales a los míos. Espero que lo encuentres._

_Te quiere_

_Tus padres_

_James Grodic Potter Weasley y Lilian Anne Evans Anderson._

P.D: Las cartas estaban escritas desde el día 1 de septiembre de 1988, programadas para ser enviadas en cuanto supieras parte de tu origen a los 15 años.

Tanto Harry como Hermione se miraron, y dijeron a la vez:

-Harry James Potter Evans

Y luego:

-Hermione Katherin Potter Evans

Al decirlo Ron miro a los dos y al ver lo alucinado de estaban tanto ellos como el pregunto:

-¿Que pone en las cartas?

Pero Harry y Hermione en vez de contestarle le dijeron:

-Dile a McGonnagal que llegaremos tarde a transformaciones, vamos a ver al director.

Ambos cogieron el libro de "Los Potter" y se fueron a donde el director.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 

Harry y Hermione llegaron a la gárgola de piedra y entonces

-Cual es la contraseña- le pregunto Hermione a Harry.

-No lo se- contesto Harry.

En cuanto terminaron de decir esto la gárgola se abrió y apareció El Prof. Dumbledore y les pregunto:

-Que pasa chicos- algo extrañado de encontrarles a los dos allí.

-Prof. necesitamos hablar con usted ahora mismo- dijo Harry.

El profesor extrañado les hizo pasar a su despacho y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo Harry dijo:

-Porque no me contaron que tenia una hermana.

El profesor no se esperaba que le preguntara eso y le contesto:

-Porque me preguntas eso Harry

-Porque esta mañana he recibido una carta de mis padres al igual que Hermione.

El profesor miro a Hermione y noto que había estado llorando y le pregunto a esta última:

-Hermione que te ha pasado

Entonces Hermione le contó la carta de sus padres adoptivos y luego junto a Harry le enseñaron la carta de sus padres

-No puede ser- decía Dumbledore con los ojos llorosos- la pequeña Kath a aparecido, no no...

Harry y Hermione se quedaron algo mudos de impresión, aunque al momento el profesor se levanto y fue hasta la chimenea y dijo

-Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg y Petunia Evans

Al momento aparecieron en la chimenea tres cabezas, aunque la que más desconcertó a los chicos fue la tía Petunia, aunque ella pareció no verlos.

-Remus, Bell, Petunia necesito que vengáis ahora mismo, y Remus trae a Hocicos contigo.

Todos parecían extrañados, aunque en menos de lo que se dice Quiddich aparecieron todos, primero tía Petunia, asustándose al encontrarse a su sobrino allí, luego Bell y al final Remus y Hocico.

-Antes de nada quiero decir unas cosas, -dijo Dumbledore- la primera es que Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry es inocente y ahora quiero que ninguna de ustedes se ponga a chillar. –en ese momento Hocicos se convirtió en Sirius y se abrazo cariñosamente con su ahijado- y la segunda es mas que nada para Harry, que petunia es una squib, por lo tanto puede estar en hogwarts y todo eso.

Después de un pequeño barullo por las presentaciones, Dumbledore los izo callar y dijo:

-La verdadera razón por la que estamos aquí es que Harry ha encontrado a la aijada de Remus y Bell.

Las consecuencias fueron varias, Remus y Sirius se quedaron estáticos, aunque Bell se puso a llorar y Petunia al igual que Remus y Sirius se quedo estática. El primero en reaccionar fue Remus y le dijo a Albus:

-Donde esta Kath

-Delante de vosotros- respondió Dumbledore con los ojos brillantes, a lo que contesto- pero primero estos chicos nos contaran toda la historia.

Entonces Hermione empezó a contar la carta de sus padres adoptivos y luego entre Harry y Hermione contaron la carta de sus padres esta mañana y el libro que habían recibido con ella.

Entonces de sopetón Remus se levanto de la silla en la que se había sentado y abrazo a Hermione y dijo:

-Hace mucho tiempo que deseaba hacer esto, pequeña Kath.

Después de esto todos se acercaron a Hermione y la abrazaron.

-Me podrían decir- dijo Harry de repente y dejando a todos un poco desconcertados- porque no me dijeron que tenia una hermana gemela.

En ese momento nadie sabía que decir hasta que Dumbledore dijo:

-No te lo dijimos porque Lily y James nos dijeron antes de morir que no os dijéramos nada, que vosotros os enteraríais en el momento adecuado, aunque no nos imaginábamos que habían escrito una carta. Ahora antes de nada y debido a que es el primer día de clase creo que si Hermione quiere podríamos llamar al ministro y cambiar el nombre a Hermione, aunque necesitamos el permiso de sus padres adoptivos, que se les puede llamar ahora mismo, así no marearíamos a los profesores mas de lo debido, porque si hoy eres Hermione Granger y mañana Hermione Katherin Potter los vamos a liar un poco- dijo entre risas.

-Por mi si- dijo Hermione orgullosa mirando a Harry.

En ese mismo momento llamaron a los padres de Hermione y Albus les dijo:

-Le he llamado para contarles que gracias a la carta de esta mañana que han mandado a su hija hemos descubierto que Hermione es la hermana gemela perdida de Harry, por lo cual pedimos su consentimiento para cambiarle a Hermione su nombre al verdadero, Hermione Katherin Potter Evans, aunque claro solo con su consentimiento, ya que Kath ya nos dio el suyo.

-Por nosotros lo que herm diga, aunque ¿como la llamaron?- pregunto el señor Granger

-Lily y James, los padres biológicos de Hermione la llamaban por el diminutivo de su segundo nombre.

-Ahhh, ahora lo entiendo- dijo el señor Granger.

-Bueno, dijo Albus, ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo en cambiar el nombre de Kath, llamaremos al ministro de magia.

Albus se acerco a la chimenea llamo al ministerio y a los 10 minutos llegaron 5 personas por la chimenea, Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de magia, Adofus Sebold del departamento de Educación Mágica, Jane Goodball, notaria ministerial, y dos testigos oficiales, Arthur Weasley y Alastor Moody.

-Prof. Dumbledore, nos podría decir para que nos ha llamado con tanta urgencia a estas horas de la mañana- dijo el ministro de magia.

-Sr. Fudge, queremos haber un cambio de nombre a una de nuestras alumnas, algo que si no me equivoco necesitamos su autoridad y es a estas horas de la mañana porque no quiero que pierdan mas horas de clase de las debidas. Queremos hacer el cambio de nombre de Hermione Margaret Granger Llosa a Hermione Katherin Potter Evans y el cambio de tutela de Frederic Robert Granger y Mery Margaret Granger a Remus Joseph Lupin Robertson y Arabella Jane Figg Scout.

Tanto el ministro como los demás se quedaron a cuadros y la Sra. Goodall pregunto:

-Hay algún papel que testifique todo esto a parte de que todos ustedes estén de acuerdo.

-Si dijo Kath, tenemos unas cartas recibidas esta mañana de nuestros padres, fechadas el 1 de Septiembre de 1988 y firmadas por sus nombres completos.

-Bueno en ese caso, la señorita Potter tendrá que firmar todos los papeles, sus padres adoptivos todos exceptuando el de aceptación en la familia, que solo lo tendrán que firmar el señor y la señorita Potter y el de cambio de tutores de solo lo tendrán que firmar los antiguos tutore y lo nuevos.

Firmaron los papeles, y los testigos, el señor Weasley y Moody y todos se fueron al ministerio.

-Bueno dijo el profesor Dumbledore, ahora me preguntaría si ustedes no tienen curiosidad de la autentica apariencia de Hermione –dijo con una sonrisa el Prof.- y si a Harry y a Kath no les importa me gustaría verla, la curiosidad de este viejo cada vez es mas grande, como podrán ver.

Harry y Hermione se miraron, y como si con la mirada pudieran comunicarse, Harry cogió la carta de sus padres que estaba encima de la mesa del director y dijo apuntando a Hermione con la varita:

-_Vitas novas hábeas novas cambur apariencius_

En ese momento todo cambio de repente, Kath creció unos centímetros, su pelo también creció, pero a la vez se convirtió en rizado negro con reflejos rojizos, y no castaño y enmarañado como antes. Los ojos miel que tenía se convirtieron en unos azules como el mar con toques verdes. Su piel cambio y se volvió un poco mas blanca aunque casi sin confusión y los rasgos de la cara se podría decir que era Lily Evans es sus años de estudiante. En lo demás seguía siendo la misma Hermione de antes.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, nadie imaginaba que Hermione cambiaria tanto, a lo que ella dijo:

-Alguien me puede dejar un espejo

El profesor Dumbledore apareció un espejo de pie (que llega hasta el suelo) y se lo puso a Hermione en frente y esta se quedo anonadada, y pensó "ya no soy Hermione Granger, ahora soy Kath Potter".

-Bueno -dijo Harry cuando volvió en si después de ver a Hermione cambiarse tanto- y ahora que hacemos.

-Bueno, después de esta fantástica sorpresa ahora será mejor que vayan a su siguiente clase, ya que perdieron una hora de transformaciones, y media de pociones, estoy seguro que el profesor Snape no les importara dejarles entrar en su clase, aunque hayan pasado media hora, pero por si acaso aquí tienen un pergamino explicándole que han estado aquí, pero les dejo a ustedes el placer de contarle quien era y quien es la señorita que te acompaña Harry- dijo guiñando un ojo, y haciendo que todos echaran una carcajada.

-Bueno profesor, gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí- dijo Kath.

-De nada, y será mejor que vayan ya a clase.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 

-Harry –dijo Kath cuando estaban llegando a las mazmorras- que les vamos a decir cuando entremos a la clase –preocupada.

-Tranquila Kath dijo Harry, ya veras como me las arreglo- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Llegan a las mazmorras y Kath toca la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo el Prof. Snape.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya a quien tenemos aquí, como es que no ha venido antes Sr. Potter, creo que eso serán 40 puntos para Gryffindor por usted uno por cada minuto tare, auque se puede saber quien es la señorita que esta a su lado y de que casa en para bajarle por puntos oportunos- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo y notando el parecido con Lily Evans en sus años de estudiante.

Cuando Harry iba a contestar Kath dijo:

-Yo Prof. Snape soy Hermione Katherin Potter Evans.

Al quedarse todo el mundo tan alucinado por la respuesta Harry termino por decir:

-Es mi hermana gemela, hija de James Grodic Potter Weasley y Lilian Anne Evans Anderson, conocidos como James y Lily Potter, los padres de "el niño que vivió", aunque también...

Harry iba a seguir cuando Snape lo interrumpió preguntado:

-¿Se puede saber donde esta la Srta. Granger Sr. Potter?- dijo con malicia en la voz, aunque Hermione le respondió

-Estoy aquí Prof. Snape –dijo dejando a todos aun mas extrañados- aunque no me deben de reconocer por mi cambio de físico llevo 4 años dando clase en este colegio como Hermione Granger de la casa Gryffindor, aunque sin saber que era adoptada, esta mañana me he enterado como que soy la hermana de Harry y a partir de ahora soy la Srta. Potter, y espero que no crea que esto es una broma. Y no nos va a bajar ningún punto porque hemos estado desde esta mañana en el despacho del director haciendo los papeles de mi cambio de nombre con muchos testigos como el mismísimo ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge ¿quiere llamarlo para comprobarlo? Ah... y traemos un pergamino firmado por el Prof. Dumbledore y una mala noticia para usted ahora va a tener que dar clase a dos Potter por falta de uno.- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios que también le apareció en Harry y aunque un poco impactados a todos los Gryffindor.

Kath dejo a toda la clase callada, incluso Malfoy e Ron se quedaron callados, aunque el profesor Snape solo dijo:

-Siéntense, hagan la poción somnífera que hay en la pizarra, voy a hablar con el director.- y se fue por la puerta.

A los 5 minutos de haberse ido, Ron que estaba en el pupitre de al lado con Neville, les pregunto:

-Chicos, como es posible que sean hermanos, y el cambio de Hermione tampoco es normal ya no es ni castaña ni de pelo enmarañado sino de pelo negro con reflejos pelirrojos y rizados y sus ojos ya no son de color miel, sino azules con verde.

-Ron –dijo Harry- las cartas que llegaron esta mañana eran de nuestros padres, nos contaban el como de nuestra separación, y después nos hemos ido al despacho del director. Mis padrinos son Sirius, y aunque no te lo creas tía Petunia. Los de Kath son Remus y Arabella Figg, la mejor amiga de mi madre, aunque no se de que me suena tanto su nombre. También hemos estado haciendo los papeles de el cambio de nombre, cuando lleguemos a la sala común te los enseñamos.

-Harry- dijo Neville- como es que a Hermione la llamas Kath.

-Neville- dijo Kath- me llama así porque es como mis padres me llamaban de bebe.

Hicieron la poción y fueron al Gran comedor, era hora del almuerzo. Cuando estaban comiendo llego el Prof. Dumbledore y dio una noticia que la mayoría del colegio no lo sabia, aunque Harry y Kath se dieron cuenta de que la gente miraba mucho a Kath.

-Queridos alumnos, es para mi un honor darles una noticia, que los dejara algo aturdidos. Para no molestarlos mas se lo voy a decir rápido, La señorita Granger no esta, es su puesto estará la señorita Potter –todo el comedor se quedo mudo, ya que sabían que la única familia Potter era la de Harry- antes de que pregunten Hermione Potter es la hermana gemela de Harry Potter. Ah, otra cosa, para los que no les cuadren las cosas les digo que Hermione Granger y Hermione Potter son la misma persona, solo que con un hechizo se le ha puesto su verdadera apariencia ya la de Hermione Granger y no era la suya, y al convertirse en Hermione Katherin Potter Evans, su apariencia también ha cambiado. Para los que se hayan liado con el rollo de este viejo...- la profesora McGonnagal se aclaro la garganta- ... si Minerva... a si, el caso es que La señorita Granger es ahora la señorita Potter, son la misma persona, la señorita Granger tenia un hechizo que no la mostraba como es en realidad.

Después de almorzar (o comer, es lo mismo) fueron a la sala común, y que esa tarde tenían defensa contra las artes oscuras y aun no tenían profesor.

-Harry- dijo Kath de repente- porque no empezamos a leer el libro.

Harry se quedo como pensando el la respuesta pero de repente contesto: -Vale, pero vamos a la biblioteca, allí estaremos solos, sin gente alrededor.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca se sentaron en una mesa alejada y abrieron la tapa del libro, en la primera página había unas letras que decían:

Este es el sagrado libro de los Potter, quien desee leerlo tendrá que escribir su nombre y se autentificara su ascendencia, en caso de que no sea un Potter no podrá leer nada.

Después de leer esto Kath escribió:

Harry James Potter Evans y Hermione Katherin Potter Evans, hijos de James Grodic Potter Weasley y Lilian Anne Evans Anderson.

En ese mismo instante unas letras empezaron a aparecer y estas contaban:

_Harry y Hermione, ustedes con los ultimo descendiente de Helga y míos, espero que les ofrezca grandes experiencias leer este libro. Para desear saber algo solo lo tienen que escribir algo, por ejemplo Genealogía y esta automáticamente aparecerá. También si quieren la biografía de cualquier persona de la genealogía solo tenéis que escribir el nombre completo. Antes de irme solo quiero deciros que si escribís Notas, os aparecerá unas notas escritas por todos lo poseedores que hayan escrito algo desde mi._

_Un saludo y suerte mis herederos_

Godric James Gryffindor.

Al leer esto Kath miro a Harry le dijo:

-Harry, que te parece si miramos las notas, a ver si hay alguna de mama y papá- esto ultimo lo dijo con algo de tristeza, ya que no se acostumbraba a que sus padres biológico estuvieran muertos.

Harry cogió el libro entre sus brazos y luego escribió: _Notas_

Al momento apareció una lista con el nombre completo de la persona la cual había dejado una nota y entre paréntesis cuantos mensajes. La lista era infinita, pero se dieron cuenta de los primeros, u unas cuantas páginas mas tarde los últimos

_Grodic James Gryffindor Wegener (1)_

_Henry Joseph Gryffindor Cook (1)_

_Eileen Ruth Gryffindor Spencer (1)_

_Charles Conrad Potter Gryffindor (1)_

………………………

_Nicholas Henry Potter Darwin (2)_

_Eric Nicholas Potter McCord (1)_

_James Godric Potter Weasley (2)_

En cuanto llegaron a la última Hermione cogió y la selecciono. En la primera carta decía:

_Para cualquiera que lea esto:_

_Escribo esta nota para decir que hoy, 31 de Julio de 1988 han nacido los nuevos descendiente de Godric Gryffindor, aunque a la vez ha nacido los descendientes de Helga Hufflepuff, al se que mi esposa Lilian Anne Evans Anderson sea la heredera de esta. Los dos nuevos descendientes son Henry James Potter Evans y Hermione Katherin Potter Evans, los primeros gemelos de toda la descendencia de Godric Gryffindor y Helga Hufflepuff._

_Un saludo para el lector que lea esta nota_

_James Godric Potter Weasley, Heredero de Gryffindor en este día._

Harry y Mione se impresionaron tanto con esta noticia al saber que sus padres eran los herederos de Godric Gryffindor y Helga Hufflepuff que no dijeron ni una palabra y siguieron a la siguiente nota.

_Para mis amados hijos:_

_Cuando lean esta nota no estaremos con ustedes ni su madre ni yo. Voldemort nos busca para acabar con la estirpe de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Hijos míos quiero explicarles unas cuantas cosas antes de dejaros. Su madre es la heredera de Helga por parte de su abuelo, el cual al se un squib no sabia nada de que el era el heredero. Lo mismo paso con su bisabuelo, por lo tanto todo el mundo pesaba que Lily era una sangra impura cuando era mas "Sangre Limpia" que todos los Slytherin juntos. Aclarado este punto quería decirles algo sobre mi segundo apellido "Weasley". Según una de las premoniciones que ha tenido hoy tu madre, cuando estéis en el colegio, antes de saber que sois hermanos, os haréis amigos de un chico de apellido Weasley. Este chico será familia lejana vuestra, su padre Arthur es el hijo del hermano de mi madre, que es lo mismo, mi primo, lo cual quiere decir que es primo segundo vuestro, al igual que si tiene hermanos también lo serán. Os pido que si conocéis a Arthur y la que sea su mujer no os enfadéis con ellos por no haberos contado nada, ya que en cuanto hicimos el encantamiento Fidelio le dije que si algo nos pasaba hicieran como si no nos conociéramos._

_Con Amor_

_Vuestro Padre_

_A 31 de Octubre de 1988_

Después de leer esto se quedaron bastante impactados al saber que eso era lo ultimo que había escrito su padre en su vida, y decidieron que ya era bastante por hoy se fueron a la sala común.

Al llegar se encontraron con todo Gryffindor, que parecía estar esperándoles. Como habían estado hablando por el camino, llamaron a Fred, George, Ginny y Ron, y se los llevaron a la habitación de 5º curso. Al entrar allí los Weasley empezaron a preguntar a Harry y Herm que pasaba. Al no saber como explicarse, Herm empezó a decir:

-Esta tarde, al no tener Dcao no fuimos a la biblioteca y empezamos a leer el libro que nos llego con las cartas de nuestros padres- se hizo un silencio incomodo, y Harry siguió hablando de parte de Kath- en las cartas nuestro padre firmaba con su nombre completo, James Godric Potter Weasley. Al principio nos extrañó que fuera un Weasley pero luego en una sección del libro había una carta escrita por nuestro padre en la que decía que el y su padre- dijo mirando a los Weasley- eran primos, por lo cual nosotros también lo somos.

Después de decir todo esto las reacciones fueron diversas, los gemelos se acercaron a Harry y Kath y les abrazaron, Ron se quedo estático de la impresión y Ginny se desmayó.

Después de reanimar a Ginny el primero que hablo fue Ron.

-Entonces somos primo- dijo mirando a Harry y Herm, y estos asintieron- pues entonces habrá que escribir a mama para contárselo.

Decidieron que la carta la escribiría Harry y así empezó:

_Querida Sra. Weasley:_

_Le escribo para contarlo algo que creemos que debería saber, Hermione y yo somos hermanos gemelos. Nos enteramos cuando esta mañana nos llego una carta, aunque los detalles se los dirá el Sr. Weasley, ya que fue testigo oficial esta mañana junto con Moody. Mas que para contarle esto le escribíamos para contarle que ya sabemos la verdad entre el Sr. Weasley y mi padre. Ya sabemos que ellos eran primos, por lo cual Ron, los gemelos, Percy, Charly, Bill y Ginny son primos segundos nuestros._

_Bueno, esto era todo lo que queríamos contarle, esperamos su respuesta con todo._

_Harry Potter_

_PD: si no sabia nada de lo de ser primos pregúnteselos al Sr. Weasley, el si lo sabrá._

Después de esto, para no recibir las preguntas de todo Hogwarts, los gemelos Weasley fueron a las cocinas y trajeron la cena. Cenaron todos y se fueron a dormir, sin saber que mañana tendrían una gran noticia.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 

A la mañana siguiente, todo el mundo estaba impaciente de ver a los gemelos Potter, ya que el colegio aun no estaba acostumbrado.

Cuando estaban desayunando llego Hedwig con la con la respuesta de la Sra. Weasley:

Querido Harry:

_Siento mucho no haberos contado nada a ninguno nada, ni siquiera a Ron, Ginny y los gemelos, Percy, Bill y Charly si lo sabían porque decidimos decírselo cuan cumplieron la mayoría de edad. Me alegro que os lo hayáis tomado tan bien. He estado ablando con Arthur y hemos pensado que en navidades os vengáis a casa y así podáis conocer al resto de la familia._

_Un beso,_

_Molly Weasley_

Después de leerla:

-Bueno Harry, este año no vas a tener unas navidades aburridas, se podría decir que vais a conocer la gigantesca familia Weasley y os van a salir los besos por las orejas, y no es por asustarte, pero mi padre que yo sepa tenia 5 tíos y 3 tías, aunque parece que eran cuatros con tu abuela, pero lo mejor de todo seria ver al abuelo James hablándonos de su hermana, aunque parece que ese es el secreto que tanto tiempo nos guardo, no creéis chicos- dijo Ron dirigiendo la mirada a sus hermanos, los cuales se acercaron donde ellos al recibir la carta de la señora Weasley.

-Si, me acuerdo que siempre de pequeños nos contaba historias y siempre nos decía que la mas bonita y triste de todas no nos la podía contar- dijo Fred con el asentimiento de su hermano.

El resto del día lo pasaron mas o menos normal, si no llega a se porque casi todo Hogwarts estaba revolucionado con los hermanos Potter.

Cuando llego el sábado (N/A: las clases empezaron el lunes) fueron a ver a Hagrid a la cabaña, y este les hizo el interrogatorio sobre como era que eran hermanos:

-Es muy sencillo, le dijo Kath, el lunes recibí una carta de mis padres diciéndome que era adoptada. Yo eso lo asumí muy mal, mas que nada porque me decían se el día de mi cumpleaños lo habían elegido mas o menos al azar, cosa que a mi me dolió mucho.

-Entonces, siguió Harry, cuando bajo Kath notamos que había estado llorando y le preguntamos que había pasado. Esta se puso a llora y me tendió la carta, yo la leí y luego se la pase a Ron. Luego llegaron las cartas de nuestros padres y el libro de "Los Potter". Después de leer cada uno nuestras cartas fuimos al despacho del director llamar a nuestros padrinos y los padres adoptivos de Hermione, le cambiamos el nombre a Kath y luego nos fuimos a clase.

-Vaya eso si que es sorprendente, dijo Hagrid después de oír el relato de parte de los gemelos.

-Pues es mas raro aun- dijo Kath- es que cuando leímos el libro en las notas papa escribía que éramos los primeros gemelos nacidos en las descendencias Hufflepuff y Gryffindor.

Después de decir eso, en ese mismo instante (N/A: Jo, como me enrollo y para tener que decirlo yo misma) una luz cegadora los envolvió a los gemelos, a Kath en una luz amarilla y a Harry en una roja.

Mientas que esto ocurría en los pensamientos de Harry...

(N/A: Para distinguir las voces lo que este escrito en cursiva será lo de los fundadores y en normal lo de Harry o Kath)

-Que esta pasando, se dijo Harry mientras intentaba abrir los ojos.

_-Tranquilo, soy Grodic Gryffindor y estoy aquí para contarte unas cuantas cosas. La primera es que al decir la frase de "Gemelos nacidos en las descendencia de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor" se os han tras pasado todos los poderes como herederos, a ti los míos y a Kath los de Helga. Cada uno recibiréis unos poderes y unos conocimientos de ciertas asignaturas. Cada uno recibiréis tres poderes y el conocimiento de dos asignaturas. Lo segundo es decirte que los conocimientos que te doy son los de Transformaciones..._ -mientras ocurrió esto se produjo un fogonazo- _y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La tercera cosa que tengo que decirte son tus poderes. La primera cosa es Levitación: lo que es igual a que podrás levitar unos cuantos metros, pudiéndote mantener en el aire, aunque no creas que es lo mismo que volar, para el Quidditch tendrás que seguir usando la escoba. El segundo es Magia con la Mente: Con este poder podrás hacer magia pensando con la mente el hechizo que quieres hacer y mirando fijamente el lugar o a la persona que se lo quieras hacer. Y por ultimo la Proyección Astral: con este último podrás aparecerte como un fantasma en cualquier otro sitio dejando tu cuerpo. Antes de irme te diré una cosa, antes de hacer la prueba con ningún poder antes desea hacerlo fuertemente._

Después de esto Harry cayo inconsciente en el suelo

Mientras que esto ocurría Hufflepuff también hablaba con Kath...

_-No te asustes pequeña, soy Helga Hufflepuff, cofundadora de Hogwarts y tu tatatarabuela. Estoy aquí para decirte algunas cosas. La primera es que al decir la frase de "Gemelos nacidos en las descendencia de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor" se os han tras pasado todos los poderes como herederos, a ti los míos y a Harry los de Grodic. Cada uno recibiréis unos poderes y unos conocimientos de ciertas asignaturas. Cada uno recibiréis tres poderes y el conocimiento de dos asignaturas. Lo segundo es decirte que los conocimientos que te doy son los de Encantamientos..._ -mientras ocurrió esto se produjo un fogonazo- _y Herbologia. La tercera cosa que tengo que decirte son tus poderes. La primera cosa es Empatia: lo que es igual a que podrás leer los sentimientos de la gente que tienes alrededor concentrándote, podrás adivinar si esa persona en malvada leyendo si su corazón esta lleno de odio o al contrario de bondad o incluso amor. El segundo es Magia sin Varita: Con este poder podrás hacer magia haciendo el mismo gesto con la mano que cuando hacen un hechizo pero sin decirlo en voz alta, valdrá si piensas en el hechizo mientras lo haces. Y por ultimo la el Control de los Elementos: con este último podrás controlar los cuatro elementos a tu antojo, incluso podrás hacerlos desaparecer, solo pensándolo. Antes de irme te diré una cosa igual que Grodic se lo estará diciendo a Harry, antes de hacer la prueba con ningún poder antes desea hacerlo fuertemente._

Después de esto Kath callo al suelo desmayada y fue alzada por Ron mientras Hagrid alzaba a Harry y los llevaban a la enfermería.

Al llegar allí la enfermera Madam Pomfrey pregunto:

-Se puede saber que les ha pasado a los señores Potter- con un aire de preocupación.

-Estábamos en la cabaña de Hagrid cuando un luz cegadora los atrapo, la de Kath amarilla y la de Harry roja y de repente se desmayaron- dijo Ron.

-Igual que a sus padres- murmuro la enfermera mientras se iba hasta un estante y cogía un poco de poción Herbovitalizante y luego se acercaba y les daba un poco a cada uno.

-Sr. Weasley, hágame el favor de ir al despacho y tráigalo aquí, la contraseña es "Canicas comestibles", y no se entretenga- le dijo Madam Pomfrey.

-Si Madam Pomfrey- dijo Ron salió de la enfermería.

Cuando Ron llego con el profesor Dumbledore, tanto Harry como Kath estaban despiertos.

-Se puede saber que ha pasado- pregunto el profesor con aire preocupado.

-Empezare yo- dijo Kath- al decir la frase "_Gemelos nacidos en las descendencia de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor"_ Helga contacto conmigo. Ella me dio los poderes de Heredera de Hufflepuff, los cuales son 3 poderes y 2 conocimientos. Los conocimientos son sobre Herbologia y encantamientos, por lo cual me podéis hacer cualquier pregunta sobre cualquiera de las dos asignaturas que os las podré contestar. Y los poderes son: Empatia, magia sin varita y control de los elementos.

-Kath- dijo Albus- dime todo lo que sepas de la planta Zitori.

-Zitori es una planta herbácea, vivaz, de la familia de las Iridáceas, con hojas radicales, erguidas, ensiformes, duras, envainadoras y de tres a cuatro decímetros de largo, tallo central ramoso, de cinco a seis decímetros de altura, flores terminales grandes, de seis pétalos azules o morados y a veces blancos, fruto capsular con muchas semillas, y rizoma rastrero y nudoso.

-Vaya es la mejor definición que he oído de una planta en décadas, si estuviéramos en clase le daría 50 puntos señorita Potter.- dijo el profesor Dumbledore- y ahora si no importa Harry cuéntanos tu historia.

-Como ha dicho Kath al decir la frase "_Gemelos nacidos en las descendencia de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor"_ Grodic contacto conmigo. El me dio los poderes de Heredero de Gryffindor, los cuales son 3 poderes y 2 conocimientos. Los conocimientos son sobre Transformaciones y Dcao, por lo cual me podéis hacer cualquier pregunta sobre cualquiera de las dos asignaturas que os las podré contestar. Y los poderes son: Levitación, magia con la mente y proyección astral.

-Bueno, dijo Albus, ya que a tu hermana le he hecho una pregunta también te la aré a ti. ¿Dime todo lo que sepas sobre el hechizo ab aeterno?

-Es el hechizo mas poderoso que existe hasta la historia, en este se usa para concentrar toda la magia de la familia en cuestión, por ejemplo si yo lo hiciera seria de la familia Potter, para hacer un hechizo que se demasiado poder para hacerlo uno mismo.

-Vaya, otra sorpresa, muchos de los magos mas poderosos de todos los tiempos no saben nada de ese hechizo, incluso el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.- dijo el profesor, - ahora quiero hablarles de algo. Ya que ustedes dos tienen mas conocimientos en estas asignaturas que nadie, y espero que no declinen mi oferta, me gustaría el lunes poder presentar al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras – y miro a Harry- y la ayudante de profesor de encantamientos- ahora miro a Kath-.

Tanto Harry como Kath se quedaron atontados y luego se miraron entre ellos.

-Pero.. –dijo Harry- como vamos a se profesores si ni siquiera hemos acabado la escuela.

-Y además –dijo Kath- coincidirían con nuestras otras clases.

-Ese no es problema- dijo Albus- ya que las clases que den coincidirán trasformaciones con Dcao y encantamientos con Herbologia.

-Bueno en ese caso...

-Aceptamos.

El lunes en la hora del desayuno el Profesor Dumbledore se levanto y dijo:

-Queridos alumnos, tengo el honor de decirles que ya tenemos nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero siento decirles que hasta su hora de clase no podrán conocerle. También les tengo que decir que he encontrado una sustituta para encantamientos para los días en los que el profesor este indispuesto. Esto es todo, buen provecho.

¿Quién será el nuevo profesor? era la pregunta mas echa esa mañana por todo el colegio, y a primera hora los alumnos de 5º de Gryffindor eran los elegidos para contar a todo el colegio quien era el nuevo profesor.


End file.
